


The masks we wear and the pain they cause

by Charliesabsinthe



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:52:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charliesabsinthe/pseuds/Charliesabsinthe
Summary: Pete cant handle it any more, pretending to be something he is not denying the feeling he has for one of his fellow agents. will he find love of will it all fall apart





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is set right after Pete and Myka bronzed Steve
> 
> Also please forgive me my capitals are hit and miss or my grammer and spelling suck i have no beta.

Pete didnt know weather to laugh or cry as he sat in the bathtub with the water from the shower beating down on him. 

Yesterday he told Steve he was straight and the guy didnt call him on it being a lie. Was his mask consuming him? Early on in school he had relized that he did not care about the gender of his partner only their personality but he knew if he announced this he would become an outcast, so he created the mask of dumb jock. no one looked twice at him (other than Brunskie who hated everyone and everything) and most staring at the wrong people was passsed of as a gormless idiot staring into space trying to create a thought. As the years progressed he had let his love of film seep out it had allowed him to find a few true friends who had been able to recognize that he was presenting a front. He thought that would end after school but then he had chosen to join the millitary. relizing once again he was in an environment were those who were not 100% staight were treated poorly he had shored up his mask and plowed forwards. by the time he had joined the goverment job he had felt it was best to keep quiet about his true feelings as he was still friends with some of his military buddies.

Why had the master lie detector not called him on his lie?

Had he forced himself into being straight through will power?

If that was the case why did Steve keep apearing in the lead role in his wet dreams?

Determined to figure out who was right Pete turned of the shower and strode back to his room to find something comfortable and his emergency cash stash. He would go to Rapid City Buy some Club worthy clothes and go find the gayest bar in own and see how the men there made him feel. as he was leaving he remembered to leave a not for artie telling him he was taking his acumutlated 2 weeks vacation and would be unreachable for the duration.

 

*************************************

as most of his shirts back in univille were button down and his trousers formal Pete was willing to go far outside his comfort zone for his night club crawling. after visiting several stores he found what he was looking fo a black pair of pleather trousers with laces down the entire length of each leg leaving him no choice other than to show of his unerwear or go comando. after a moments contemplation he decided to just throw caution to the wind and let out all how his represed fantisies free and found a pair of forest green lace panties to wear under his trousers. He paused momenterily to remeber how his sis used to dress him up in her clothes like he was a doll, He had always loved the way the lace had felt on his skin. with her in mind he continued his search for the right top. coming across a cute fishnet tshirt combo with a winged wolf he knew his search was over and it was time to head to cvs for some eyeliner and maybe some lipstick before he headed to his first club of the night.

Perhaps if tonight went well he should head out to Vancouver to surprise his sis for the rest of his vacation maybe she would have some advise to help with the confusing situaton regarding his love life.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this seems short this is just a plot bunny that came to me as i was rewatching Warehouse 13 and it really wanted to be written. i know pete is out of charecter but that is major part of the premise of this story. the pete we see is a sheid against a world that can be cruel to those who deviat from the norm.
> 
> for the trousers onsider this pair but in mens  
> http://www.dollskill.com/current-mood-nancy-corset-leggings.html?currency=GBP&&utm_source=google&utm_medium=cpc&utm_campaign=shopping-t&utm_term=&utm_content=145762898344&gclid=CjwKEAiAirXFBRCQyvL279Tnx1ESJAB-G-QvqEFKUrBMjG4ujxKPItdbqMqsB4RviycH85B1faRnahoCmPHw_wcB
> 
> for the top consider this http://www.ebay.co.uk/itm/like/251696171740?lpid=122&chn=ps&adgroupid=36165537022&rlsatarget=pla-277568772470&adtype=pla&poi=&googleloc=1007179&device=t&campaignid=738474636&crdt=0&ul_ref=http%253A%252F%252Frover.ebay.com%252Frover%252F1%252F710-134428-41853-0%252F2%253Fmtid%253D1673%2526kwid%253D1%2526crlp%253D172733225676_563391%2526itemid%253D251696171740%2526targetid%253D277568772470%2526device%253Dt%2526mpre%253Dhttp%25253a%25252f%25252fwww.ebay.co.uk%25252fitm%25252flike%25252f251696171740%25253flpid%25253d122%252526chn%25253Dps%2526adtype%253Dpla%2526googleloc%253D1007179%2526poi%253D%2526campaignid%253D738474636%2526adgroupid%253D36165537022%2526rlsatarget%253Dpla-277568772470%2526gclid%253DCjwKEAiAirXFBRCQyvL279Tnx1ESJAB-G-Qv-86usDgP1jMHrAtsmHzu_9umC9A_wSEegBunwTClIhoCad3w_wcB%2526srcrot%253D710-134428-41853-0%2526rvr_id%253D1171915455642


End file.
